


An Offer

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: The Rose's receive an offer to sell the town. Patrick worries that David will chose his old life over the life they have built together.





	An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

The first Patrick heard about the sale of the town was from Roland. David had been distracted the night before and said he had to spend it at the motel. Alexis had only been home a few weeks so Patrick assumed David spending the night there was more about missing her than anything else.

But when Roland knocked violently on the stores door early the next day and announced the news, Patrick wondered.

‘Looks like you'll be running the store on your own soon Pat,’ Roland said leaning across the counter.

‘Excuse me?’ Patrick asked.

‘Well with the sale surely Dave's already asked you to look after things here while he runs back to New York or wherever his type go,’ Roland fiddled absentmindedly with the lip balms.

‘Roland what are you talking about? What sale?’ Patrick didn't understand at first, but felt a heavy feeling form in his gut.

‘Didn't Dave tell you? They got an offer on the town. Pretty big dollars too. Moira was banging in my door yesterday demanding I sign the papers. She said the kids were already packing,’ Roland stood. Patrick's blood ran cold. Already packing? Surely this was an exaggeration on Moira or Rolands behalf, but a small part of Patrick worried there was some truth in the story. David had changed their plans last night after all and hadn't told Patrick about the sale.

‘Well I'm sure David will straighten things out when he gets here,’ Patrick replied weakly.

‘Probably. Anyway I'll leave you to it Pat. Busy day ahead,’ Roland left as quickly as he has arrived.

A sick feeling formed in Patrick's stomach. The logical part of him knew that David wouldn't just up and leave, they were engaged after all but the words Roland said rattled in his head.  _ The kids were already packing _ . Patrick couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that David's desire for his old life wasn't as in the past as they both thought.

He pushed the feeling down, deciding it was ridiculous to believe a story that had been filtered through Moira and Roland, quite possibly the town's two biggest exaggerators. He would wait and hear what David had to say on the matter.

But when David arrived and looked nervously at Patrick as he walked in the door, Patrick's nerve to ask died in his throat.

‘Morning,’ Patrick said from behind the counter.

‘Hi,’ David replied, he kissed Patrick on the cheek as he passed much like he had done hundreds of times before. Patrick wasn't sure however but thought he felt the slightest tremble in David's fingers as he laid them briefly on Patrick's shoulder.

‘How was your night?’ Patrick asked. He hoped that even if he couldn't bring himself to ask, David would tell him anyway.

‘Fine. Alexis is all home sick still. My mom keeps demanding we stay together as a family,’ David replied as he returned to the main room.

‘Anything exciting happen?’ Patrick pressed.

‘Not really. Just more of Alexis Galapagos stories. She's as bad as my mom and Bosnia,’ David replied, he didn't meet Patrick's eye as he spoke. Patrick didn't really believe David but didn't push it. He'd tell him when he was ready.

David moved across the room and began to rearrange the moisturisers. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Patrick tried to look down at the spreadsheet in front of him, to push down the feeling of dread forming in his gut. He failed miserably.

The morning passed slowly. They had a few customers, which helped, but each time they were left alone the uncomfortable silence returned. Patrick had never felt this with David before. Even before they started dating, that was an element of excitement in the awkward moments. This feeling just made Patrick uneasy, he felt off balance.

After lunch Patrick spoke, ‘I’m going to head out the back for a bit. Pay some bills.’ Yes, there were bills to be paid, but he also really needed to breath for a moment, to collect his thoughts.

‘Sure,’ David smiled at him, somewhat awkwardly. Even with the awkward undertones Patrick’s heart still fluttered when David looked at him like that.

About twenty minutes after Patrick had sat at the desk in the back he heard the door open.

‘David. You haven’t been answering my calls,’ Patrick instantly recognised Moira Rose’s voice.

‘Because I’m at work,’ David snapped back.

‘You need to talk to your father. He is being unreasonable,’ Moira said.

‘I’m not talking to you about this here. We’ve already had this conversation,’ David groaned.

‘Yes and you agreed to be ready in twenty-four hours. We will be settled in 24 hours,’ Moira replied. Patrick froze. He’d tried not to listen, but couldn’t really help it.  _ Be ready in twenty-four hours _ . Is that really all the time he had left with David.

‘I told you I don’t need twenty-four hours,’ David snapped, his voice was low but Patrick still heard. Like his mother, David’s voice carried.

Patrick felt like he was going to be sick. Was it really that easy for David? That he could instantly up and leave in such a short time.

‘I have arranged a meeting with the financier this afternoon,’ Moira said, her voice excited, contrasting to the frustration in David’s voice.

‘Oh my god,’ David said, ‘we don’t need a meeting. It’s been decided,’ Patrick could picture David pacing the room.

‘Humour me David,’ Moira pressed. There was a pause.

‘Fine. But my decision won't change,’ David conceded.

‘Excellent,’ Moira exclaimed, ‘we’ll see you shortly then,’ Patrick heard the door open and close then silence. He didn’t know what to do. Get up and go talk to David? Hide in the back until David came and spoke him? Patrick sat frozen. He felt like his world was crumbling around him.

_ The kids are already packing. Be ready in 24 hours. _

After a few minutes, of his heart racing and his breathing being erratic Patrick tried to focus, tried to think clearly. He was jumping to conclusions. David would talk to him first. The rational part of Patrick’s brain knew that David had changed, that money and his life before he came to Schitt’s Creek, wasn’t what David wanted anymore. But he felt overwhelmed by the fear that perhaps he wasn’t enough for David to want to stay.

_ 24 hours. _

David appeared, tentatively pulling back the curtain.

‘Hi,’ David said, his voice soft.

‘Hi,’ Patrick replied, he held his voice as steady as possible, ‘your mother was here.’

‘You heard that?’ David asked. Patrick only nodded.

‘So I have a thing I need to deal with. Is it alright if I leave a couple hours early?’ David played with the rings on his left hand. The gold rings that had sat there for seven months now. The rings that still sent a wave of excitement through Patrick whenever he saw them.

‘Sure. Did you want to talk about it?’ Patrick asked, his throat felt dry, fear roaring through his body.

‘Not yet,’ David said diverting his eyes.

‘Ok,’ Patrick stood, stepping around the desk, he approached David. Taking David’s hand in his, he squeezed, feeling the metal of the four rings. They stood silently staring at each other, both not sure what to do next. Both holding themselves back.

Patrick’s mind raced. He wanted to beg David to stay, he wanted to plead with him not to take the money. But Patrick knew that he couldn’t do that, not for himself or for David. That David needed to make the decision on his own.

Patrick thought, if this was one of the last times he would be David’s fiance, the last time he would hold David, he needed to show David just how much he was loved. Patrick pulled David towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around David’s waist. Patrick buried his face into David’s neck, breathing his scent in. Trying to commit to memory everything about that moment, about how David felt. David’s arms wound just as tightly around Patrick. They both clung desperately to one another, like the embrace was as important as breathing.

Patrick only pulled back enough to capture David’s lips with his own. He poured every ounce of love and desire into that kiss. Patrick shifted his head so he could deepen the kiss as much as possible, hungry for more. David moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth as Patrick’s tongue pressed hungrily against David’s lips.

Patrick ran his hands up David's back pulling him closer. He didn't want the kiss to end. He was fearful of what would happen when they broke apart. David seemed just as eager to keep the kiss going.

But finally the need for air became too strong and they pulled apart breathing heavily.

Resting their foreheads together, Patrick could feel his breath shaking.

‘When do you need to leave?’ Patrick asked. He wasn't sure whether he meant for the afternoon or forever.

‘In an hour,’ David whispered back, his grip on the sleeves of Patrick's shirt remained strong.

Patrick only nodded his head before pulling David into another kiss.

The sound of the door forced them apart all too soon. 

Patrick dropped his head to David's shoulder in frustration.

‘I'll go. You finish paying the bills,’ David kissed the side of Patrick's face and disappeared through the curtain.

Patrick ran a hand over his face, trying to compose himself.

Dropping down in the chair Patrick attempted to focus on the paperwork in front of him. But his mind kept drifting back to what Mrs Rose had said.  _ 24 hours _ . 

***

When it was time for David to leave Patrick reappeared. He had hoped to be able to kiss David again, to hold him, but knew it wouldn't happen when he saw three customers wandering the store.

Patrick had thought it was quiet but obviously he was too deep in thought to have heard the door.

‘Dinner tonight?’ David asked as he picked up his bag. He sounded nervous.

‘Sure. Meet you at the cafe?’ Patrick asked.

‘Yep,’ David glanced at the customers before kissing Patrick quickly on the lips, ‘bye.’

Patrick watched as David disappeared out the door and around the corner. Worry rippled through his body.  _ The kids are already packing. 24 hours _ .

***

The rest of the day went quickly, any other day Patrick would have been incredibly pleased with their profit.

But as soon as he flipped the sign to closed a sense of impending dread washed over him.

His mind began to race with all the possibilities of David wanting to take the money and leave. Would he ask Patrick to come to New York with him? Would he ask Patrick to watch the store? Would he end things with Patrick completely? Before he had seen how uncomfortable David was all day Patrick had felt sure it was something they would discuss but as the sun set Patrick worried and wondered whether David would be too tempted by his old life.

It took Patrick twice as long as usual to balance the accounts for the day. He was meant to meet David for dinner in half an hour when his phone buzzed.

 

**I’m really sorry I can’t do dinner. Something came up. Can I call later?**

 

Patrick’s heart sunk as he held his phone in his shaking hand.

 

_ Sure. Everything ok? _

 

**Yeah. I’ll explain later. I just need some time.**

 

Dropping his phone to the desk Patrick put his head in his hands. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears.  _ I just need some time _ . He tried to steady his breathing. Tried to calm himself. But after the day he had, the fear of losing David overwhelmed him.

He felt like he was right back at the barbeque with David telling him he needed time. A shaking sob escaped Patrick. The sound reverberating around the quiet room.

Patrick knew he needed to go home. That being at home was the best place for him to process what was happening, but he found that he couldn’t move. He couldn’t face how much of David was at the apartment.

Sure, the store was literally everything David, but he had been experiencing that space all day. The thought of walking in and seeing everything that was David in the apartment was too much. The Open Mic Night poster on the wall, the framed picture of David on the shelf of the fireplace, everything that reminded Patrick of their domestic life together and how he was sure that David was about to end it all.

It took all of his strength to grab his phone and move to the small couch in the corner. His mind raced. Everything from the day running around his head, overwhelming him to any other truth than the fact that within the next couple of hours David would be in front of him telling him that while the last couple of years were fun, it was over and he was leaving.

_ The kids are already packing. 24 hours. I just need some time. _

Tears welled in Patrick’s eyes, falling down his cheeks. He sobbed as he reflected on how his life had changed since David had come into it. On how happy he was now. And how it was all about to be lost.

_ The kids are already packing. 24 hours. I just need some time. _

He promised himself he wouldn’t stop David. That he wouldn’t stand in his way. Wouldn’t try and hold him back from what he truly wanted. He hoped that David would leave him with the store, that he would still have this small oasis to hold onto.

_ The kids are already packing. 24 hours. I just need some time. _

Patrick’s phone rang. He looked down to where it sat beside him. David. Patrick wiped the tears from his eyes, and reached for the phone. He stopped, with his finger hovering over the answer button.

What if this was David telling him he was leaving? What if David didn’t want to do it to his face? Patrick wasn’t angry that David would want to do it this way. He knew that David struggled with confrontation. But Patrick put the phone down and let it ring.

Each minute that Patrick ignored the calls and the messages was another minute that Patrick was still engaged to the love of his life. Another minute that they ran the store together. Another minute where Patrick had a tiny piece of hope.

_ The kids are already packing. 24 hours. I just need some time. _

The phone rang again. And again. And messages buzzed through. But Patrick ignored it. He didn’t know how long he sat there. The tears had dried up. The sobs had calmed. But he still couldn’t move. He knew his eyes were red, even in the dark.

_ The kids are already packing. 24 hours. I just need some time. _

Finally his phone stopped ringing. Silence fell. Patrick sat alone in the dark, in the silence, his mind overloaded. Patrick didn’t know if he had been sitting there for half an hour or whether it was the middle of the night. And at that point of time Patrick didn’t care. He sat frozen in time, waiting for a sledgehammer to break the stillness he had built around himself.

***

Patrick heard a knock at the door. He didn't get up. He knew it would be David. Here to end things. But every second he hid from David, slowed David's approach, was a second more they were still together, still engaged, still happy. And Patrick would take every second he could get as David's fiance.

He heard the key in the lock, and the door swing open and closed.

‘Patrick?’ David called out. His voice heavy with emotion. He sounded afraid, worried. For a moment Patrick wondered if he'd misread the situation. The thought only caused the tears from earlier to spring back, stinging his eyes.

David's steps on the hardwood floor were fast, but nothing compared to how Patrick's heart thumped in his chest.  _ This is it _ he thought to himself.

_ The kids are already packing. 24 hours. I just need some time. _

The curtain pulled back, casting the light from the street into the dark room.

‘Patrick. What the fuck? I've been calling you for hours. I looked everywhere for you,’ David sounded relieved.

Patrick didn't turn, didn't acknowledge David's presence at all. He stayed sitting on the small couch, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

‘Patrick?’ the concern returned to David's voice. David moved to sit beside Patrick on the couch. He reached out a tentative hand, touching Patrick's back carefully. Patrick flinched at the touch like he had been burnt. David pulled his hand away, shocked.

‘I'll look after the store for you. If that’s what you want,’ Patrick choked, his voice breaking.

‘What? What are you talking about?’ David asked. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut. He felt stupid all over again. Why would David bother keeping the store, he thought to himself. Opening his eyes he glanced at the table in front of him, expecting to see four discarded gold rings sitting there.

‘I'll run the store for you. I understand why you'd go but please leave me to run the store. I can't lose everything today,’ Patrick felt tears slip from his eyes. If he was going to lose David at least he could hold onto a part of him.

‘What are you talking about. I'm not going anywhere… unless you don't want me anymore,’ it was David's voice to break now.

‘Of course I want you David. I always want you,’ Patrick choked, ‘but the money…’ he trailed off not really sure how to finish that sentence.

‘Patrick, look at me,’ David begged. Taking a breath Patrick turned his head slowly.

‘I'm not taking the money. We rejected the offer,’ David placed his hand on Patrick's back. This time there was no pulling away.

‘What? But getting the money back is your dream,’ Patrick said, trying desperately to fight the hope that was building in his chest.

‘Not any more,’ David smiled weakly.

‘I don't understand,’ Patrick replied, his mind racing to catch up.

‘That's a first,’ David smirked.

'Roland said you were already packing your bags,' Patrick said, confused.

'I was literally packing my bag to come back to your place,' David explained, 'Why would you believe anything Roland said?'

'Your mom said you had 24 hours. That it would be settled in 24 hours,' Patrick tried to remember the conversation he'd overheard but he just felt overwhelmed with emotions and information.

'She wouldn't believe us when we all said we wanted to stay. She said we were all too depressed to realise. Agreeing to think about it for 24 hours was the only way we could get her to call down. I didn't need 24 hours. I didn't need any time. I want to stay here with you. As long as you'd have me,' David's voice was heavy with emotion. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

‘Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Roland and your mom. And you were so uncomfortable today,’ Patrick sat up slightly.

David took a deep breath, ‘I didn't tell you because my mom said something that made me think you'd want the money. She said that you would be angry if I didn't take it. And I started to worry that I was totally wrong and like everyone else you wanted me for my money,’ David looked nervously between his hands and Patrick's face.

‘David. I don't care about the money. I never have. I want you. Only you,’ Patrick felt himself reaching for David's hands.

‘I know that. It just got into my head. Mom thought we'd all want out. She was so excited,’ David explained.

‘Is that where you were this afternoon?’ Patrick asked.

‘Yeah. We all had to tell again her we want to stay. She wouldn't believe us last night,’ David gripped tightly to Patrick's hands.

‘All?’ Patrick was confused, finally registering that piece of information.

‘Yeah. Alexis has Ted. She doesn't want to leave him. Dad has the motel. And I have you,’ David explained. Patrick couldn't help but smile.

‘I got scared and thought you'd leave me for your old life,’ Patrick admitted.

‘Why would you think that? We're engaged. I've never been happier in my life,’ David replied.

‘I don't know. Just when you wouldn't tell me yourself and you went off for a meeting. Roland and your mom said things that scared me and I got in my own head too I guess,’ Patrick felt stupid now that he was hearing it aloud.

‘I should have said something,’ David spoke.

‘I should have asked,’ Patrick admitted.

'I've never seen you like this before,' David said, he shifted closer pulling Patrick towards him.

'I thought I'd lost everything. I thought I'd lost you David,' Patrick leaned forward and buried his head in David's chest. He breathed in the smell, felt David's solid body against him. David didn't even complain about the tears damaging his sweater.

David held him tightly while they both breathed in each other presence to calm themselves.

'Your mom is going to be so angry,' Patrick whispered into David's chest.

'She'll get over it. We'll probably have to give her a lifetime supply of moisturiser and brie but I think she gets it now. Gets why we’re staying. Maybe…' David ran his hands across Patrick's back.

Patrick lifted his head and looked deep into David's eyes.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' Patrick asked. He needed to hear it again.

'Easiest decision of my life,’ David said, Patrick laughed wiping tears from his eyes, ‘I love you,' David smiled.

'I love you,' 

Patrick leaned up and kissed David, finally allowing the stress and anxiety of the day of evaporate from his body. They were ok, David wasn’t leaving. David had chosen Patrick, and their store, over his old life, and as Patrick wound his arms tightly around David he knew that no matter what the future held for them, they would continue to chose each other, every time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
